Always Be Mine
by hensemkris
Summary: Ketika kita bertemu,jantungku berdegup,lidahku kelu,bibir dan hati pun menyatu. Taoris!
1. First Time

Always Be Mine

Warning : BoysxBoys,kinda cheesy,Taoris (ingat,kali ini Kris yang jadi uke,bukan Tao),OOC-ness everywhere.

Disclaimer : EXO-M © SMent

Summary : Ketika kita bertemu,jantungku berdegup,lidahku kelu,bibir dan hati pun menyatu.

-

(Tao POV)

Yah,aku melihatnya kali ini. Wajahnya tetap tampan seperti dulu,entah mengapa melihatnya membuat kue terkesan lucu,hey! Jangan lupakan ketika dia sedikit terburu-buru ketika mengeluarkan kue dari oven. Kau tahu dimana kami?tentu saja dirumahku. Aku sudah menikah dengannya sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. Dia sungguh manis ketika mengenakan tuxedo putih,rambut pirangnya yang disisir kebelakang tetap mencerminkan sifat kelembutannya meskipun tertutupi oleh wajah yang..agak dingin,menurutku.

Kau penasaran tentang cerita kami?ahahahaha baiklah.

(Normal POV)

Tao bergegas dengan mobilnya ketika jam telah menujukkan pukul 8 malam,ia merutuk pelan kenapa meetingnya terlalu lama dan ditambah dengan ocehan-ocehan tentang marketing yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Mata pandanya yang tajam tetap focus ke jalan raya,namun perutnya tidak bisa mengajaknya kompromi lebih jauh.

'_Shit,aku perlu dinner._'makinya.

Mobilnya pun sedikit merapat kekanan,dilihatnya ada café yang cukup sepi,dengan cepat dia memarkirkan mobilnya rapat berdampingan dengan trotoar,membuka jasnya dan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Dia sedikit takjub melihat konsep yang dobuat oleh manager café yang tidak dikenalnya. Sentuhan vintage yang sangat khas ditambah dengan ukiran kayu yang cukup unik. Jangan abaikan wewangian white rose dan lilac yang menguar ketika dia memasuki pintu tersebut. Namun matanya tertuju pada satu objek.

Lelaki,menyanyi jazz,di panggung,rambut pirang.

'_Tuhan,dia tampan sekali'_

Tao pun mengambil tempat yang cukup dekat dengan bibir panggung,matanya tetap terpana dengan lelaki yang menyanyi sebuah lagu dari salah satu band Korea yang tidak asing bagi penikmat jazz,seperti dia.

_**Cause you are my babe  
I can never let you,  
No I can't let go.  
Can't live without you  
You're the only one for me, always**_

Suaranya yang berat,dipadukan dengan dentingan melodi gitar yang hangat,seketika rasa laparnya hilang begitu saja. Lelaki tersebut melihat kearah Tao,dan memberikan kerlipan

mata yang menurut Tao sangat manis.

_**Just wanna stay in your love  
I just wanna feel your heart  
I just wanna feel you hold you see you once again**_

Lelaki tersebut tetap menyanyikan lagunya,sehingga Tao terhanyut dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa lagu telah selesai. Bahkan dia tidak tersadar dengan tepukan yang cukup meriah dari nyanyian lelaki tersebut,satu tepukan pun membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hey,kau tidak memesan?"ucap lelaki yang dilihatnya,jika dari dekat dia semakin manis.

"A-ani,aku hanya terpana olehmu,"Tao mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lelaki yang mulai memancarkan semburat merah muda dari pipinya.

"Sure?terima kasih. Namaku Wu Yifan,namun kau bisa memanggilku Kris."Kris memberikan tangan kanannya,dengan lembut Tao membalas tangan tersebut.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao,kau bisa memangilku Tao. Anyway,aku belum memesan sedikitpun. Kau ingin memesan apa?"tanyanya lembut.

"Ah,hanya cappucinno saja."ucapnya pelan,Tao hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kenalan barunya,dan ia memanggil waitress yang berada di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Tao memesan muffin chocolate dan milk tea.

"Jadi,kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Tao membuka percakapan yang sempat tertunda. Ia melihat air wajah Kris yang kurang mengenakkan,rasa bersalah pun timbul dari lubuk hatinya.

"Maaf jika kau keberatan,kita bisa skip ke pembicaraan yang lain,ne?"Tao memberikan solusi untuk menghindari kekakuan diantara keduanya,namun Kris hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak punya rumah."

"WHAT THE HE—PFFFFFHH!"mulut Tao langsung ditutup dengan tangan Kris,ia terdiam dan kembali ke situasi yang normal. Kris hanya mendengus melihat respon dari lelaki yang menurutnya…..tampan ini.

"Maaf,aku hanya tidak menyangka saja. Kau yakin kau tidak punya rumah?"Tao kembali meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar kini,kRis hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah,aku diusir karena aku….kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini?aku tidak pernah membeberkan hal ini kepada orang lain,mereka menjauhiku."kata Kris sambil menujuk beberapa orang yang bekerja di café ini.

"I'm promise." Tao memberikan kelingkingnya,Kris pun menyatukan kelingkingnya.

"Aku gay,apa ada masalah?"Kris menunduk,seolah-olah ia adalah manusia yang paling aneh di muka bumi. Tao hanya menganggapinya dengan senyuman tulus yang meluluhkan hati Kris,untuk yang pertama kali.

"No,aku juga gay. Kau bisa tinggal denganku."Tao memberikan tawaran sambil menyesap kopi yang baru saja ia pesan. Kris membulatkan matanya,apakah lelaki ini serius dengan perkataannya?

" ,aku mengetahui bahwa kau tidak mempercayaiku,bukan?namun aku bukanlah brengsek. Dan aku takkan menelantarkanmu untuk yang kedua kali."Tao mengusap pipi Kris dengan lembut. Kris hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lelaki yang berada didepannya.  
"Apa kau yakin?bagaimana dengan keluargamu?aku merasa tidak enak,sungguh."

"Keluargaku berada di Qingdao,jika kau mau,ikutlah denganku. Nanti kita akan mencari baju untukmu."

Kris langsung memeluk Tao,ia merasa bersyukur atas anugrah yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya malam ini. Dia bersyukur mengenal lelaki yang baru ia kenal sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan Tao?dia malah berfikir bagaimana Kris memeluknya erat sambil terengah-engah ketika mereka…..oke,lupakan.  
"Kris,apa kau sud-"

Cup.

Satu kecupan di hidung Tao.

"Anggap itu ucapan terima kasihku."canda Kris,ia tertawa sambil mempertunjukkan lengkungan di kedua pipinya. Tao pun memanggil waiter dan membayar pesanannya,dan menarik Kris lembut keluar dari café kearah mbil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari café tersebut.

"Wah,kau menaiki mobil tersebut?"Kris berdecak kagum,mungkin Tao adalah eksekutif muda,pantas saja.

"Tentu saja~mana mungkin aku berjalan kaki,eoh?kau lucu!"Tao ingin mengelus rambut lelaki tersebut,namun ia terlal tinggi. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao yang berusaha menggapai kepalanya,akhirnya ia pun sedikit merunduk sehingga Tao dapat mengelus kepalanya.

Namun ia salah,Tao malah menciumnya,bukan mengelusnya.

"Yah!kau selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,Tao-ah!"

"Berhubung kau bukan milik siapa-siapa,setidaknya aku berusaha untuk menjadikan milikku,seutuhnya."bisik Tao dengan nada rendah,Kris bergidik mendengar ucapan Tao.

'_Yah,semoga saja kami akur ketika sampai dirumahnya.'_harapnya.

To Be Continued

A / N : HAI /( ^^)/ saya kembali lagi dengan kegajean saya. Maafkan saya yang beralih ke fanfic yang lain sedangkan OO aja belum tamat,mana salah ngedit lagi=="v btw OO bakalan update dalam minggu-minggu ini,karena pengerjaannya untuk chapter selanjutnya udah hamper selesai. Doakan saya yah! *ala benteng takeshi* #digaplok

Anyway,review ne! :3


	2. Emotion

Always Be Mine

Warning : BoysxBoys,kinda cheesy,Taoris (ingat,kali ini Kris yang jadi uke,bukan Tao)OOC-ness everywhere.

Disclaimer : EXO-M © SMent

Summary : Ketika kita bertemu,jantungku berdegup,lidahku kelu,bibir dan hati pun menyatu.

Mobil yang dikendarai Tao berjalan dengan kecepatan yang cukup pelan,seakan-akan ia masih tidak rela jika malam pertemuannya dengan Kris begitu saja terlewati dengan cepat. Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan waktu 22.30 KST,namun rasa kantuknya seperti ditelan bumi,apalagi ketika ia melihat Kris yang tetap santai sambil mendengarkan lagu yang berasal dari iPod Tao. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya,namun ia tetap menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti ritme dari lagu yang ia putar,melihat tingkahnya Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo?ada apa tertawa?"tanya Kris sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Tao dengan jelas. Rambut hitam legamnya tersisir rapi kebelakang,kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang masih kelihatan rapi. Kris berani bertaruh bahwa Tao lebih muda darinya,namun aura dewasa dan mapan sudah menyelimuti lelaki yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

Tao melirik sedikit kearah Kris yang masih memperhatikannya secara rinci,ia menarik seulas seringaian dari bibir nya yang tipis.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku~"candanya.

Kris membuka mulutnya sedikit. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui perasaannya?

'_Oh ayolah,ia bukan peramal kan?'_keluhnya.

"Kris?kau mendengarku?"Tao kembali memanggil namanya,namun ia masih berkutat dengan fikirannya tentang Tao. Huang Zi Tao.

"Kris-baby~mendengarku ne?"panggilnya seduktif. Kris sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan barunya.

"Yeah?"responnya tidak terlalu bagus,namun cukup jelas.

**Kris suka dengan panggilan barunya.**

"Kau tertegun ketika kupanggil namamu,namun ketika aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel "baby" kau langsung tersadar?tuan Wu Yifan,anda menyukaiku kan?"ejek Tao,sedangkan yang diejek hanya mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya,membuat Tao kembali terkikik melihat tingkahnya.

"Aigooo,umurmu berapa sih?"

"22 tahun,kau?"

" kau seperti remaja yang baru puber,Kris."candanya lagi,Kris hanya membungkam mulutnya sambil melayangkan tatapan 'hey-sopanlah-kepada-orang-yang-lebih-tua-darimu!' 

Tao hanya melihat sepintas,dan kembali focus kejalan yang mulai sepi,dan berbelok kekanan ke apartemennya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia mengambil koper dan jas yang berada di kursi belakang,namun Kris sudah mengambilnya duluan.

"Anda kalah cepat malam ini, ."senyumnya kembali terbentuk. Tao hanya bisa terdiam dan terpana.

'_Tuhan,semoga dia perjaka. Amin.'_doanya.

Tao pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menghidupkan lampu,mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam dan Tao mengisyaratkan untuk menaruh koper dan jasnya ke sofa.

"Sebentar ya,aku ambilkan dulu pakaianmu."kata Tao sambil masuk kekamarnya,namun dirinya ditarik oleh Kris.

"Ani,aku terlalu merepotkan."sesalnya,Tao hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki yang jangkung tersebut.

"Kau yakin tidur dengan skinny jeans dan sweater tebal seperti itu?kalau aku sih bakalan buka baju."ucapnya santai sambil melepas tangan yang merengkuhnya dari belakang,Kris hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali duduk di sofa.

(Kris POV)

'_Pabbo!sejak kapan lelaki itu terlalu perhatian?aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih ketika dia menyentuh kepalaku,mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah terdiam!Ah demi tuhan,dia maskulin. Namun mengapa memperlakukan diriku seperti sudah lama bertemu?aku hanya takut dia hanya menjilat ludahnya sendri dan menelantarkanku,namun aku tetap tidak bisa waspada,entah mengapa rasa nyaman menjalar dengan cepat ketika dia datang kearahku. SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BERI SOLUSI!"_ia mengacak rambutnya,kesal namun malu.

'_Apalagi dengan mata sipitnya mengarah tajam kearahku,ku akui itu seksi sekali. Berhubung aku tidak pernah bercumbu dengan siapapun,sih. Aku hanya berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki dan dia memutuskanku,itu saja. Apakah dia masih perjaka?EH BERFIKIRAN MESUM!'_bibirnya menunjukkan seringaian tipis.

(End of POV)

"Kris,ini bajumu. Maaf aku lama kembali,ukuranku terlalu kecil untukmu."Tao datang sambil memberikan sepasang pakaian untuk Kris,sedangkan ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang katun berwarna abu-abu,sedangkan badannya terekspos begitu saja. Kris sedikit menelan ludah.

"Kau kenapa?dari tadi melihatku aneh sekali."selidiknya,namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya. Kris kembali tersipu malu.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Dimana aku berganti baju?"tanyanya,dasar Kris.

"Disini saja."

Kris tercekat. Tao memandangnya dengan tatapan 'oh-ayolah-apa-kau-nekat?'

"Hahahaha,tentu saja dikamarku. Aku akan menunggu disini,ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."Tao pun mengambil koper dan mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen,sedangkan Kris masuk kedalam kamar Tao yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh.

(Tao POV)

'_Sebentar lagi aku akan memacarinya dan menikah dengannya,sungguh. Namun aku takkan memperlakukannya seperti 'bitch' yang…ah kau tau mungkin,mainan seks?tentu tidak. Aku mulai mencintainya semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Persetan dulu dengan istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' dan dengan tololnya aku tertawa dan menganggapnya hanyalah mitos belaka,sekarang?sepertinya hukum alam itu ada,ya. Mungkin aku akan memperlakukannya seperti 'istri'mungkin?yah sekarang aku akan mempersiapkannya,sesegera mungkin. Apalagi dengan karierku yang masih panjang,aku kira tidak ada salahnya jika ia hanya berada dirumah?melayani suaminya sebagaimana mestinya~' _Tao sedikit terkikik,namun ia langsung melihat kekamarnya yang tidak tertutup,Kris tidak mendengarnya.

(End of POV)

"Tao,aku merasa aneh."suara berat itu kembali terdengar,Tao yang masih sibuk dengan fikiran dan dokumennya hanya bisa mengangguk. Kris,yang merasa sedikit jengkel pun langsung berjalan dan duduk disebelahnya,Tao yang masih seibuk dengan tugasnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Kaki jenjang Kris yang putih tersingkap dengan balutan celana pendek dan tubuhnya yang ramping ditutupi dengan kemeja putih yang agak transparan dengan kancing yang tidak terlalu tertutup namun menampakkan sebagian dadanya. Rambut pirangnya masih acak-acakan.

"Kau seperti remaja,Kris."pujinya,Kris hanya menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Sungguh?aku beranggapan bahwa 'remaja' yang kau katakana adalah remaja wanita."

"Yah kira-kira seperti itu,mwahahaha!"tawa Tao menggelegar hingga kepenjuru apartemennya,Kris kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau marah,eoh?"tanya Tao. Kris hanya terdiam.

"HYAAAAA KRIS-BABY JANGAN MARAAAAAH!"Tao mengguncangkan pundak Kris secara brutal sehingga ia hampir terjatuh,namun tangan Tao dengan sigap meraih pinggang Kris dan langsung mendekapnya. Kris yang terkejut atas aksi Tao hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Maaf,aku minta maaf."Tao mengusap pipi Kris dengan lembut.

"Huum,namun jangan kau panggil aku dengan julukan 'remaja puber' umurku sudah 22 tahun,bahkan kau lebih muda daripadaku."Kris mempoutkan bibirnya,namun bibirnya kembali berubah melukis senyuman yang manis disana.

"Ne,kau sudah mengantuk?tadi aku lihat kau sempat tertidur ketika dijalan."Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali focus dengan dokumen-dokumennya,Kris menggeleng cepat. "No,aku tidak mengantuk. Kau kelihatan sibuk dengan dokumennya,eoh?coba kulihat."kata Kris sambil mengambil beberapa lembar dokumen dari koper Tao,sedangkan si empunya koper hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Eh?kau seorang Marketing Head?aku kira kau eksekutif muda."sergah Kris tidak percaya,Tao tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau punya pulpen?"tanya Kris,Tao kembali mengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kris.

"Untuk apa?kau mengerti apa isi dokumen itu?"sangkal Tao. Kris mengambil pulpen yang dipegang Tao dan mulai menulis beberapa hal yang perlu diisi dilembar dokumen tersebut.

"Ini kan tentang permasalahan dan tanggung jawab MH di bidang Financial?masa kau tidak mengerti sih?"

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan soal dokumen ini,selama perusahaan tidak mengalami bangkut ataupun krisis..yah aku kira tidak masalah."ucapnya santai.

"MWOO!MAU JADI PERUSAHAAN APAAN?ambil dokumen mengenai permasalahan ini,biar aku kerjakan."titahnya,namun Tao memberikan kopernya. Dasar pemalas.

Kris pun memilah beberapa dokumen yang berkaitan dengan topik permasalahan marketing,sedangkan Tao mengerjakan dokumen tentang refund dengan kepala cabang. Keduanya tampak asyik mengerjakan tugas yang Tao bawa dari kantornya,sesekali mereka bersenda gurau sekenanya,malam itu terasa hangat.

"Well,kau bekerja dimana?"tanya Tao sambil menulis di dokumennya. Kris tetap fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Dulu aku sempat masuk kedalam bisnis financial keluargaku di Vancouver,namun karena mereka mengetahui aku gay..yah mereka mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di Korea bersama bibi dan anaknya. Namun ia terkena serangan jantung dimalam hari,ia meninggal saat itu juga. Sedangkan anaknya mengusirku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas bersamanya,karena aku tidak normal."Tao merasakan getaran disetiap kata yang Kris lontarkan,entah mengapa ada perasaan sesak dan menusuk ketika ia bercerita tentang anak bibinya. Tao hanya mengelus pundak Kris untuk memberikan kesan nyaman.

"Tao.."ucapnya parau,Tao menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Kris.

"Iya?"

"**Dosakah jika aku seperti ini?"**

Sesak,sakit. Itulah yang Tao rasakan. Kris langsung memeluk badan Tao dan menumpahkan kesakitannya dengan airmata. Tao hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kris,lihat aku."ucapnya,Kris pun berhadapan dengan mata ravennya.

"Manusia bukanlah mutlak mempunyai dosa,eoh?namun kurasa ini bukan menyimpan sedikit cerita dibalik kisahmu. Tapi percayalah,selama aku hidup..aku akan menjagamu."

Pandangannya seketika kabur,rasa sesak kembali menjalar dengan cepat. Kris kembali memeluk Tao sambil menumpahkan kembali airmatanya.

"Hiks..aku sedih ketika mereka berhadapan denganku,seolah-olah aku terlalu berdosa."keluhnya disela-sela tangisnya,Tao hanya bisa mengelus rambut lelaki tersebut. Rasa marah sangat mendominasi perasaannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka,kau masih ada aku."ucapnya. Kris membungkam mulunya dan hanya memeluk Tao,hingga air matanya mereda.

_Kris merasa ia lebih pantas untuk menangis karena lelaki yang ia peluk,karena ia tahu lelaki ini akan menangis lebih deras jika ia pergi_.

Tao masih mengelus punggung lelaki tersebut,keduanya hanya diam dan saling menyamankan. Tao merasa berterimakasih karena malam ini terasa lebih panjang dari malam sebelumnya. Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya,dan Tao bisa melihat matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang merah.

Tao hanya jatuh untuk Kris,tidak ada pengecualian,kecuali Tuhan yang menorehkan garis pemisah. Tapi,selama ia masih hidup,ia akan menghancurkan pemisah itu. Meskipun ia tahu ia akan jatuh kedalam kekalahan terbesar.

"Kris,kau mengantuk?"tanyanya lembut.

"Ya..tugasmu sudah selesai kok."senyumnya kembali merekah disela-sela raut wajah kesedihannya yang mulai memudar.

"Sebentar,aku menyusun dokumen ini,nanti kita kekamar bersama,ne?"Kris pun mengangguk.

Setelah beres dengan dokumennya,Tao merangkul lelaki tersebut kedalam kamar. Mengambil iPhone yang terletak di meja nakasnya,dan mulai mengetik pesan.

To : Chanyeol

Subject : Aku tidak datang besok,ada kencan dengan istriku.

Message sent.

Tao melihat Kris yang tidur dengan nyenyak,ia pun menarik selimut dan membalut lelaki tersebut,dikecupnya ujung hidung runcing lelaki yang ia sayangi.

"Saranghae."

Tao pun mematikan lampu dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan lembut, sungguh malam yang emosional.

To be continued

A/N : Maaf saya lagi terinfeksi lagu Avril Lavigne-Goodbye,hasilnya jadi fic yang rada sinetron HUUU T^T *meluk D.O* *dibunuh Kai*

Review,ne? :3


	3. Present

Always Be Mine

Warning : BoysxBoys,Taoris (ingat, kali ini Kris yang jadi uke,bukan Tao),OOC-ness everywhere

Rating : T (tapi bisa naik ke M seiring berjalannya alur cerita)

Summary : Ketika kita bertemu,jantungku kelu,bibir dan hati pun menyatu

Kris membuka matanya tiba-tibawaktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4pagi KST,sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk kembali bercengkrama dengan dunia mimpinya,namun entah mengapa alarm dari iPhone Tao begitu dering dan lelaki disebelahnya-tertidur pulas. Ia pun bergegas dengan perlahan dan berencana untuk mematikan alarm tersebut,namun ia berjengit. Itu bukan alarm biasa,melainkan notification.

_**Tao's 21nd Birthday!**_

Tanggal 2 Mei?

Kris membubuhkan seringaian jahilnya. Entah darimana muncul lima puluh lampu neon diatas kepalanya.

'_ AKAN MENARIK!'_batinnya. Ia pun menjauh dari meja nakas Tao dan pergi ke kamar mandi,namun..

BRAK!

"Eungh?"ucap Tao disela-sela tidurnya. Kris hanya terdiam dengan posisi tidak elitnya—terpeleset.

"Tidurlah,ini masih pukul 4. Kau ingin jogging,ne?"tanya Tao,namun badannya masih berada di dalam selimut. Kris menggeleng.

"Ani,mau pipis."ia pun langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigi. Tidak pakai buang air kecil.

"Ne,morning!"Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Kris sedang sibuk dengan bahan untuk sarapannya. Tao suka melihat Kris dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia berjinjit pelan ketika Kris membelakanginya,dengan satu dekapan Kris sudah terpaku sambil membunyikan rona merahnya. Morning hug.

"L-lepaskan!"rengeknya sambil membuka tangan lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya,namun dekapan itu semakin kuat.

"No~ucapkan selamat pagi padaku dulu~kau asyik sekali dengan telur dan sayuran apa itu?aku tidak tahu~"Tao masih dalam posisinya.

"S-selamat pagi!sudah kan?aku ingin buat omelet untuk sarapan Tao-ah~"Kris kembali merengek,maksud lelaki ini apaan sih?

Dekapan pun terlepas,Kris melihat kearah Tao yang sedikit…menggoda?apalagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Tao dengan wajah 'aku-tahu-kau-terpana',Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

"N-no."

"Hm.."Tao pun duduk di sofa sambil menghidupkan TV dan menonton acara olahraga disalah satu stasiun televisi swasta.

(Kris POV)

'_Dia berulang tahun ya?apa yang harus aku berikan?kado?ani..tentu saja kadonya pasti mahal,lihat saja semua produknya menggunakan label Gucci. Bagaimana dengan kue?ah aku harap dia menyukainya.'_senyumnya. Sesekali ia melihat tubuh yang membelakanginya tersebut.

(End of Kris POV)

"Tao,ayo sarapan."Kris datang dengan sepiring omeletnya,Tao meliriknya sedikit.

"Punyaku dimana?"

"Disana,ambil dulu punyamu."

"Ambilkan."

"No."

"Please."

"Aniyo."

"Kris-baby!"

"Ah?"

"Bbuing-bbuing~"

Kris telak pagi ini. Ia langsung berlari kearah meja dapur untuk mengambil sepiring omelet dan memberikannya kearah Tao yang masih tenang dengan saluran olahraganya. Kris sedikit geram.

"Nih,makan dulu."

"Suapin aja kenapa,kan aku tidak merepotkan."

"HAH KAU BILANG KAU TIDAK MEREPOTKAN?!"

"Kan memang iya~"

" ,kau punya tangan kan?gunakanlah tanganmu!kalau tidak.."

"Apa?kau menciumku?kalau begitu aku tak mau menggunakan tanganku hari ini."

"B-bukan itu!kau akan kutendang hingga ke planet Saturnus!"

"Mwo?kau Hulk?uuuh~ada Hulk dirumahku mama~Hulknya blonde~"

Kris merasakan darahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia meletakkan piring dimeja kecil dan mulai berhadapan dengan Tao yang sepertinya akan terus menggodanya hingga sore nanti.

" ,kali ini aku mulai geram denganmu. Makan lah sendiri dan jangan merepotkan orang lain!"kata Kris sambil berkacak pinggang. Tao hanya menyeringai.

"Iya,namun sebagai openingnya…"Tao menambahkan nada misteriusnya,Kris sedikit penasaran.

"Suapi aku dari bibir ke bibir. Kalau tidak au akan menggodamu hingga besok pagi."Tao memberikan penawaran-bukan,itu tantangan.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam,kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama seorang HR yang kaya dan tampan namun mesum?hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Kris pun berjalan mendekati Tao,memotong omeletnya dan mengigitnya dengan aura yang sedikit menggoda. Tangan kanannya berpegangangan dengan bahu Tao sehingga Tao sedikit telentang dengan Kris diatasnya. Tao pun langsung melahap omelet yang berada di bibir Kris dengan seringaian yang sulit diartikan.

"Manis,seperti kau."

Tao langsung merengkuh Kris dan melumat bibir kissablenya halus. Kris sedikit terkejut namun mulai membalas ciuman tersebut. Ciuman yang halus pun berubah menjadi liar ketika lidah Tao mulai memasuki bibir Kris,sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi kecil.

"A-ahh~"desah Kris. Tao pun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kris secara liar dan mencampakkannya,sehingga tubuh _flawless_ Kris pun dapat terlihat dengan pun bangkit dan mulai mendorong Kris pelan sehingga posisi atas diambil olehnya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh dua objek sensitive Kris dan mulai mencubitnya halus,sehingga desahan Kris pun semakin jelas. Setelah puas dengan bibirnya,Tao pun menyerang leher jenjang milik Kris yang menyebabkan racuan Kris yang sedikit berisik,sepertinya Kris lemah di perbatasan antara rahang dengan lehernya,Tao pun mulai memberikan kissmark di beberapa bagian. Namun ketika ia mulai menggerayangi dada Kris..

TING TONG!

Persetan dengan bel apartemennya,Tao langsung berhenti dan mulai meninggalkan Kris yang masih terbengong dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Yo!Huang Zi Tao!"sapa seorang lelaki yang berada didepan Tao.

"Kau menghancurkan waktuku dengan 'istriku',jerk."makinya. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah dan masuk kedalam apartemen,ia melihat rambut blonde di sofa,ia pun berbisik kepada Tao.

"Ne?itu 'istrimu?'dia orang amerika ya?"bisiknya. Tao hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"No,dia orang china sepertinya,namun dia dulu tinggal di Vancouver."jelasnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa ber "oh" ria.

"Krissie,ada tamu!"panggil Tao halus. Kris pun langsung menyambar kemejanya yang tidak terkancing dan mulai mendatangi dua lelaki tersebut.

" 'istriku' namanya Kris."Tao memperkenalkan 'wife-wannabe'nya,sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Sejak kapan lelaki sialan ini bisa mendapatkan seorang yang…ah,fucking perfect.

"Chanyeol,kau bisa memanggilku Yeollie."Chanyeol pun memberikan tangannya kepada Kris.

"Kris."iapun menjabat tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit urusan,eoh?baiklah,aku dikamar saja."kata Kris sambil berjalan kearah kamar. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya berdiam diri,dia menutup pintu dan mulai mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dokumen itu sudah siap kan?anyway happy birthday jerks!keep awesome ya!"Chanyeol memeluk Tao,yang dipeluk hanya terkikik.

"Thanks,jadi kau datang untuk mengambil dokumennya?"

"Yah,sekalian aku ingin membelikan cincin untuk Baekhyun,kami anniv satu tahun."

"Ah?congrats ya!oke sebentar,aku juga ingin mencari sesuatu untuk Kris. Aku menganti baju dulu,sebentar ya."Tao pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamar. Kris yang mendengarnya pun langsung meloncat kearah tempat tidur dan mulai membaringkan badannya.

'_Memangnya apa yang ia berikan nanti?_'tanya Kris dalam hati.

"Eh?kau ingin tidur?"tanya Tao ketika ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."kata Tao sambil memakai kaos v-neck dan mencari celana jeansnya. Kris bangkit dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kemana?"

"Mau pergi sama chanyeol,sekalian ingin memberikan surprise kepadamu. Nanti kalau mau mandi pakai saja bajuku." kata Tao sambil mengancingkan celana jeansnya. Kris bisa melihat paha Tao yang mulus ketika membuka celana piyamanya. Tao pun mengambil koper yang berada di meja disebelah lemarinya,menaiki ranjang dan mencium dahi Kris.

"Saranghae."ucapnya,dan meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum dengan wajah yang merah merona.

Kris melirik jam yang berada diatas TV,waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan Tao belum pulang. Dia sedikit bosan,semua aktifitas rumah tangga sudah dikerjakannya. Mulai dari mencuci piring,mengepel bahkan mencuci baju Tao. Namun,ia teringat misi yang harus dia kerjakan ketika memasak omelet untuk Tao.

Membuat kue untuk kado ulang tahun sang suami tercinta.

Kris pun langsung bergegas kearah kulkas,berharap Tao menyimpan beberapa bahan pembuat kue. Doanya pun terkabul.

Dengan sigap,ia pun langsung mengeluarkan tepung,mentega,coklat batangan dan beberapa alat pembuat kue. Ia terkekeh melihat isi kulkas Tao.

'_Sejak kapan kau menyimpan bahan-bahan ini?bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?'_batinnya geli.

Ia pun mulai mengaduk adonan kuenya dan berkutat dengan kue tersebut.

'_Semoga hasilnya tidak sia-sia.'_

(Di café..)

"Mhh,jadi kau yakin ingin melamarnya?"Chanyeol memakan black forestnya,Tao mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja,aku merasa cocok dengannya. Aku belum melamarnya,hanya mengikatnya saja."Tao menyeruput milk teanya,Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dude,kau tidak memacarinya?kau yakin Kris itu yakin mencintaimu?"

"Aku yakin,sejak awal pertama saja dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya,meskipun terkadang dia jahil sih. Selain itu,bisa kau cari data-data keluarga Wu?aku ingin menemui keluarganya."

Chanyeol mengangguk,"Dia manis,Tao. Tapi kulihat ada sedikit kesedihan." Tao hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Yah,keluarga menolak karena dia gay,makanya dia diusir dari rumahnya. Maka dari itu,aku ingin pernikahan antara aku dengan Kris diselenggarakan dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau ada masalah-masalah kecil,ini harus jadi event yang sempurna."perintahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah partnernya.

"Yah,terserah kau saja. Ayo kita pulang,istrimu sudah menunggu."kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit,membayar minuman dan makanan yang mereka pesan dan berjalan keluar dari café yang diikuti oleh Tao dibelakangnya.

(Di rumah..)

Kris tersenyum melihat kue yang telah siap,entah mengapa timbul rasa kesenangan tersendiri ketika selesai mengerjakan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang berharga. Kue tersebut langsung ia masukkan kedalam kulkas. Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk menjernihkan fikiran dan juga tubuhnya,ia masih mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka,mungkin itu Tao.

"Kris!bajumu sudah aku siapkan!"kata Tao.

"Yah!"suara Kris pun terdengar dari kamar mandi. Tao pun bergegas mengganti bajunya dan memakai bathrobe. Tak lama kemudian,Kris pun keluar dan kissmark tadi pagi masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Gara-gara kau,kissmarknya masih kelihatan!"omel Kris,sedangkan yang berbuat hanya melenggang kearah kamar mandi.

"Daripada kurenggut keperjakaanmu?nanti saja ya kalau kita sudah menikah~"Tao pun menyentuh perut Kris pelan dan tertawa kearah kamar mandi. Kris hanya berdecak dan memakai baju yang tersusun rapi di tempat tidur,dan mengambil beberapa potong baju untuk tao dan bergegas untuk melihat kondisi kuenya.

"Kris?"panggil Tao dari kamar tidurnya. Kris pun masuk kedalam.

"Aku ada sesuatu kau tutup matamu?"Tao pun mengangguk,ia menutup matanya dan Kris pun menuntunnya kearah meja makan. Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa terlalu bahagia.

"Tunggu dulu."ucapnya. Tao pun masih duduk diam dengan mata tertutup. Kris menaruh kue yang sudah mengeras diatas meja makan,dan ia pun duduk disebelah Tao.

"Buka matamu."

Tao pun membuka matanya. What a nice present.

Cake mocca yang dilapisi dengan lelehan coklat,dan tulisan "Happy Birthday Tao!"dari seorang Kris. Tao hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu ulang tahunku?"

"Kau sendiri yang membuat notification di hpmu sehingga aku terbangun karena suaranya."Kris pura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya,namun ia tersenyum.

"Happy Birth—"

"Aku ingin mengikatmu,di hari ulang tahunku."ucap Tao sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

"K-kau mencintaiku?"ucap Kris tidak percaya. Tao tersenyum manis.

"Sejak awal bertemu. Kau bersedia?"

Air mata Kris menetes deras,tangisan yang ia keluarkan semalam berganti dengan tangisan kebahagiaan,

"Ya."Tao pun memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Kris,diraihnya dagu tersebut dan melumat pelan bibir yang berada didepannya,kemudian melepasnya. Kris hanya bisa menikmati ciumannya dengan Tao. Tidak ada pemaksaan,hanya ada cinta.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol,nanti kita kerumah keluargamu. Hanya untuk memberitahu kalau kau dan aku akan menikah secepat mungkin."jelasnya.

"Apa kau yakin bersama denganku?"

"I have no doubt,babe."

Tao dan Kris pun bertemu lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih manis daripada kue yang dibuat Kris.

**Kris,lebih manis daripada kue ulang tahunnya.**

**Kris memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang indah untuk Tao.**

To Be Continued

A /N : HAPPY CAKEDAY URI PANDA! #HappyZiTaoDay sengaja bikin ini buat present untuk Tao X33 semoga panda semakin unyu ! XD


End file.
